Sakura's Humble Conspiracy
by Unknownred
Summary: Sakura had plotted Sasuke into liking her, Sakura doesn't feel like she won at all… but thinks it was a bad idea getting into Sasuke's life from the beginning. Fanfic/Songfic Sak


**Title:** Sakura's Humble Conspiracy

x-x

**Summary: **Sakura had plotted Sasuke into liking her, but after leaving him and him finally finding her and getting some answers, Sakura doesn't feel like she won at all… but thinks it was a bad idea getting into Sasuke's life from the beginning. Fanfic/Songfic SakuxSasu

x-x

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or its characters! And the songs by ABBA!

x-x

**A/N:** I was writing an essay about how I shouldn't procrastinate and do my homework on time… well this story (I just had to put it down from my idea mind story before I forget it) is an exception! Lol =] Rate and Review please! Hope you enjoy reading!

x-x

**Rated:** T

x-x

~Xox

**Dedication:** To those who have felt any regret in love, family, friends, team, business or any other related formalities. This is to you and to others.

x-x

**x-x**

x-x

_**~Xox**_

_The fluorescent lights shone from above onto the stage, the loud speakers mimicking the low breathing sounds from where the host stands, microphone in hand, the other hand lent out, the direction in the middle of the crowd of jumping dancers and wild composing amateurs yet to enjoy the party. There stood, Sakura, jade eyes blinking at the sound of her name being called over the loud music. Everyone who was still conscious clapped and some patted her on the shoulder, some screaming their heads off, and some finally acknowledging her. This isn't what she had expected at all. She didn't feel the inspiration. She didn't want this. She looked around and spotted dark, charcoal eyes staring back at hers, a small smirk developing onto the features of his face. His wet locks slapped onto the side of his now sweated head, as he nodded at Sakura, knowing he caught her attention. _

_Sakura shook her head, disbelief in her eyes as she gazed at the last person she wanted to see right now. Sasuke Uchiha. She took this moment to turn around, push through the crowd of sweaty, stinking drinkers and outside to the cool air. She went to the balcony, the stone-made arch, held a brilliant design as her hand felt the smooth yet rough edges as she trailed down the stairs, after sensing someone following her. She couldn't have cared less who it was; fore she did know who was keeping a second lead behind her. _

_Stepping onto the wild green grass, sand here and there, she skipped over the side and crept near the grassless area and started walking on the chilly sand and the breeze that swept her hair out from over her shoulder and sent shivers down her bare neck. She felt as if she was dancing, forgetting a moment that she was being followed by her recent prey. _

"_Sakura." The moment his voice was allude with certainty and a possible tone of curiosity, Sakura stopped walking a few paces forward but did not turn around to face him. _

_All she wanted was to elude this tension between them. After what she did to him, she couldn't bear to look at his handsome features and betray him once again. The scheme she had made, a game she thought would have changed everything, even the thought of seeing him in ruins made her feel even more guilty than she already was in. She just couldn't stand to see or even talk to him. She had moved here in the spring, hoping to get rid herself of this feeling for him. He had done nothing much as of a kiss to remind her of why she did this to him in the first place. _

"_Sakura, please." His voice was husky now, a sheer of regret in between his voice filled with love. "Why did you leave me? What have I done to make you leave?"_

_He still didn't understand. She kept this to herself, locked this misshapen conspiracy that she had started and threw it behind her when she left him. It wasn't his fault. And yet, he still blames himself. He came all the way out here to ask her why she left him. Why couldn't he just put the scattered pieces together? _

"…_If it's because of that kiss…then I'm so—" Sasuke began but Sakura couldn't listen yet another word, she turned around swiftly and rudely interrupted him._

"_No!" She looked at him, straight in the eye, nothing but despair and agony in which he should have felt…yet he did felt agony while in her absence. "Don't apologize. You did not do anything wrong."_

"_Then why did you leave me?" He asked again, still having the courage to face her. _

_Sakura took a moment to think over her words carefully before answering him, "I couldn't stand being by your side." _

_Sasuke's brave expression turned into a confused look, his brows furrowed, his head tilted a bit to the left, his eyes questioning with doubts. Sakura was thinking the same, should she tell him the truth now and get it over with? She doesn't love him the way she did before…or is it now, deep in her heart; a beating of longing erupted, crashing against the fellow battle of hate. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Sakura's mind played a game of chess, while her gaze turned towards the raging ocean, the waves overlapping against each other. The tinted blue sky wrapping across the stars that shone brightly, even the moon smiling above, sent sadness over a doubtful young girl._

"_I mean… I left you because I couldn't stand pretending." Sakura's voice hushed over the sound of the waves, "When I first saw you, Sasuke… I had this deep feeling of… of hatred for you. You thought you were all that and you didn't care what would happen to you because you had wealth."_

_Sakura didn't turn to see Sasuke's puzzled face twist into a sincere of shock. "So… I made a plot to ruin you. I made you fall in love with me, I made you feel what I felt, but I hid my true feelings from you. And almost, __**almost**__ feeling as if I had a thing for you…!" She licked her lips, and snapped her gaze from the ocean to Sasuke, "That kiss…it brought me back to why I wanted to…to teach you a lesson. And it was just awful! I did this to you! I did this awful thing to you so you can taste what…what you did to others…including me!" _

_She felt her eyes locked onto his as he made a note of sinking her words into his head…and into his heart. _

"_So you thought you could fool me?" He spoke after a moment of awkward silence._

"_It worked." Sakura's lips moved._

"_And yet, you didn't stop to even think how I changed because of you?" His voice remained calm but a hint of solid shallowness crept in. Sakura almost felt, almost sensed that the old Sasuke was returning from its torn disguised called a wall._

"_Sasuke." Sakura shook her head, her eyes dancing with relief, "You understand how I feel for you."_

"_Now? Why now of all things?" His voice softly rose, to a growing anger of betrayal. "Just like that? You want to mend our bond, what we had before?"_

_Sakura swallowed, staring at the angered Uchiha. Her eyes didn't hold neither any concern nor any shallow of forgiveness just a tiny piece of regret and an apology. _

"_I'm. Sorry." She said, "What I did was wrong. Okay? I didn't…" She stopped, finally realizing something off. "Why __**are**__ you here?"_

"_I—" He started but Sakura stopped him with another question._

"_Did you come here to win me back?" She asked her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes flashed with hope and pride. _

_Sasuke noticed the change in the wind. For some reason, the wind changed direction and was blowing the opposite from him yet against him like the winds were pushing him towards Sakura, and pulling her towards him. _

"_Isn't that why you're here?" She asked again, "Would you have forgiven me even when I'm in the depth of hate for myself? Have you even the slightest thought of how __**you**__ changed me?"_

_He would have expected tears running down her face, but her face remained dry as the wind whipped her hair towards him then back across her shoulders. _

"_Well?" She spoke nonetheless, hoping for a calmer answer._

_Sasuke felt the coldness of the wind freeze his cheeks and hitting his chest with the force of longing. What was it…? Yearning?_

"…_Hn." _

"_DON'T!" Sakura voice rose above the wind, startling the young man before her, his ears popping from the depths of the high winds. He almost could imagine that she was the one controlling the wind but right now, he was trying to hear her himself. As if she had said his name so calmly, despite her lips moving so parallel, he almost believed that she did control the wind as it died down a bit and her voice was heard over the roaring ocean. What he didn't expect was her soft, yet cunning voice singing. Singing to him. _

x-x

"I don't wanna talk about the things we've gone through," _She moved a few feet back while singing. She hugged her arms as a rush of wind blew against her,_ "Though it's hurting me… Now it's history."

_Sasuke watched her as she let go of her arms, one hand lending out then the other towards him,_ "I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too." _She turned away from Sasuke and walked towards the soft sand that the cold water splashed upon._ "Nothing more to say, no more ace to play."

_Sasuke examined as her hand flew over the wind as if she was part of the wind, her hand motions following as a replica as the wind blew her direction. Her hair whipped with intensity, her eyes flashed as she sang, her cheeks growing a pinch of pink. _"I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense building me a fence, building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there…" _She walked ankle length in the cold water as it splashed against her, wetting spots on her caprees as she turned around, her hair covering her eyes but he knew she was looking at him. _"But I was a fool, playing by the rules."

_As if time froze, Sasuke swore to himself, deep in his mind, he could hear a faint sound rising and falling at the beats to her voice, like it was part of her song. She smiled a sweet smile, her eyes gleaming in the night as she threw her arms out, giving a boost to her voice, luring Sasuke to hear the next line to her song,_ "The gods may throw a dice. Their minds as cold as ice and someone way down here, loses someone dear…"

x-x

~Xox

"**So she left you, why won't you just leave the past in the past?" One of his fan girls asked, hugging his arm, looking up at him with her smugly pout. **

**He ignored her. **

**~Xox**

"The winner takes it all; the loser has to fall… It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?"

**~Xox**

"**You left him, it's all over! You won!" Sakura's best friend, Ino said in the phone as Sakura looked at the mirror, her eyes reflecting back with no emotion. **

_**Then why don't I feel like I won? **_**Sakura thought.**

**~Xox**

"But tell me does she kiss like I used to kiss you?" _Sakura walked over to Sasuke, her hand caressed his shoulder.  
_

~Xox

"**Sasuke! Oh, you're so stubborn!" says another fan girl, "Why not give me a peck on the lips?"**

"**No." He answered, pursing his lips and turning the other way, looking out the sky scraper window. **

**~Xox**

"Does it feel the same when she calls your name?"

~Xox 

"**Sasuke kun! Where are you going?" Sasuke didn't answer her. "You're not looking for that girl, are you? She's way gone! You don't even know where the heck she is!" "Sasuke kun! Come back! Sasuke!"**

~Xox

"The judges will decide the likes of me abide; spectators of the show, always staying low!" _Sakura looped her arm around Sasuke's neck, and sang louder,_ "The game is on again, a lover or a friend, a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all!"

_He looked down at her as she faced him, chin up, her eyes lowered from his deep obsidian eyes and down to his chest. She lowered her voice as the wind thinned,_ "I don't wanna talk, if it makes you feel sad."

_He scrunched his brows as she sang softly to him, her eyes rising meeting his,_ "I apologize if it makes you feel bad…Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence…"

_He was taken aback as she pecked his lips quickly before letting go of him, jumping back she raised her voice,_ "But you see! The winner takes it all!" _She took steps back, not looking where she was going, almost falling down a sand dune, Sasuke quickly skipped to her and pulled her back into his safe arms as she continued singing, with her smile in his view, he felt for her, he was yearning for her absence to be replaced by her presence once again. And here she was in front of him, singing to him, telling her feelings through her song. _"The winner takes it all...!"

_It was silence all around them, but to him— in their world, the soft tune of the song drifted above them, swaying as if they were dancing along. He gripped her tightly as if she was his life jacket. "Sasuke." She mumbled into his chest. He didn't lose the grip instead he was listening to the waves crashing against each other. "This is our world." He muttered lowly to himself, but Sakura heard him and couldn't help but hide a tiny smile that was forming onto her face. Good thing Sasuke wasn't looking at her. "Sasuke." Sakura mumbled a little louder. Yet, Sasuke was still in his own little world. _

"_Sasuke!" Sakura pushed against him. Finally, he snapped out from his world and back into reality. He looked at her, as she breathed heavily, her hand against her chest, heaving, and then he saw her face was red. _

"_What's wrong with you?" He asked. She glared at him, "You almost killed me with that bear hug of yours. I didn't think I was that addictive." She joked. He wasn't amused. _

_He then turned around not glancing back at her as he made his way off the beach and back into the bachelor's party. Sakura looked at his absence that was taken in front of her. She turned to the ocean and breathed a heavy sigh. "What am I doing? Do I love the guy or not?" _

_x-x_

"**Oh, aren't you sweet?" Sakura grinned at the retreating form of the so called, Sasuke Uchiha. **

"**Hn. I don't like sweets." He responded. **

"**Wasn't talking to you, Uchiha." Sakura turned to Uchiha, brushing her hair over her ear and revealing a clip on phone. **

"**Hn. Just to make it clear." He muttered before walking away.**

**x-x**

"**I'll have a salad with sliced tomatoes, sprinkled cheese, and ranch!" A fan girl of Sasuke spoke to the lunch lady. She was in front of the line, deciding what ingredients she should add to her meal. She didn't noticed Sakura cutting in front of her, paying her meal. "Hey, that is so called cutting." She spat, her hand out, pointing accusingly at Sakura. **

"**This is the fast lane. If you want to take forever deciding what you want, you should go to the back of the line and think before you finally decide what you want." Sakura rolled her eyes, before taking her meal and leaving the girl stranded as everyone cheered silently to themselves. Walking to her table near the window, where a few of her band mates sat, Sasuke bumped into Sakura. **

"**Excuse you." They both said in unison before glaring at each other. "Some speech back there." "You like?" Sakura smiled at him which made Sasuke look taken aback by how sweet her smile was. She then noticed that there were slices of tomatoes in her salad, "Ew, tomatoes." Then she walked off, also stranding Sasuke in the middle of the walkway. **

**x-x**

"**You got some nerve coming here Uchiha." Sakura glared as Sasuke walked into her band class, ignoring the drooling fan girls outside the door. **

"**If you mind, I'd—" He started but Sakura cuts him off with a 'Yeah I do mind.' He ignored her remark and explained why he was there. Fan. Girls. Don't. Like. Band. Geeks.**

**x-x**

"**Go out with me?" He said, giving the attention to Sakura. She smiled sweetly at him, nerve wrecking as it all may seem to her, but she considered taking this plan seriously and nodded slowly. "Thanks." He said, handing the keys to the classroom. She stared at the keys and then glared at Sasuke's head from behind as he walked away, waving. **

**x-x**

"**Ne, teme. Aren't you lucky you got yourself a pretty girlfriend?" Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke's best friend asked, quite loudly. Sakura stopped doing what ever she was doing and turned her attention to the table where Sasuke sat. She got up and started walking over to them.**

"**I—" He started. "He doesn't do pretty or anything related to sweets, Naruto." Sakura said, sitting in the chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.**

**x-x**

"**Happy Birthday." He said, after giving her a kiss. Her eyes were a bit wide, but she stared back into his deep charcoal eyes and saw love in them. Her brows knitted into devastation. "Oh no." She whispered. She got up and ran from his sight leaving him puzzled before getting up and following her.**

**x-x**

"**Sakura!" Was the only thing she heard before she drove away, far away. Away from him. **

**x-x**

_I do. _

_x-x_

_The music was loud when Sakura entered the party once again. This time it was Sakura's turn to find him but when she asked if they saw a hot guy (he was the only hot guy at the party) come in through here, they said he was up and gone. Sakura stood at the entrance looking off at the parking lot, no black chicken butt of a hair there. Sakura suspects that he already drove off._

"_Sasuke."_

_x-x_

Xxxxxx **A/N: So I was thinking of stopping here but it's not much of a cliffhanger. And yet, I don't want it to be, so I'll just continue since it's not going to be that long. RxR! XD** xxxxxX

_x-x_

Back in K.L.H. (Kono-Leaf High), Sakura had drove 7 miles from where she now lives back to where Sasuke still lives. She had wanted to confront Sasuke and finally tell him how she truly feels about him now that they know more about each other than anyone else besides Shikamaru, the smart genius, Sakura's childhood playmate and Naruto.

At the school, when Sakura had walked into the band room, everyone she knew from a few months ago scrambled up to meet her, screaming her name over and over again and just glad to see her again. One of her band mates said school was hell without her. She laughed. So after the little reunion, she told them her plan about confessing to Sasuke but in a musical way. They agreed. And so then, Sakura's humble conspiracy begins again.

x-x

While Sasuke was walking down the hall, Naruto was babbling about who knows what and Shikamaru was dozing off as usual. Everything seemed fine before they started to hear a sweet but tender humming. For Sasuke, he stopped walking in his tracks and froze. He suddenly recognized the humming was coming from down the hall but what he didn't expect was when someone had tapped him on the shoulder and smelt like pure seduction. He swiftly turned around and blinked. Seeing the person he left back at the part two days ago, made his heart beat faster.

"Sakura." His voice betrayed him.

"No way! Sakura, when did you transfer back to K.L.H.?" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey, Sak! Long time, no see." Shikamaru nodded at her. She did the same, acknowledging him.

"Teme! Sakura's back!" Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Aren't you at least a bit happy to see her? After all the sulking you did while she was gone. Didn't do you much good, now did it?"

"Dope." Sasuke shrugged off Naruto and whispered harshly to Sakura, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Paying a visit." Sakura noted, nodding over to her band mates that were crowding around them. "Why you got a problem?"

"Hn." He glared at her, "Go home, Haruno."

At the sound of her last name, Sakura felt her heart sink but she wasn't giving up, "This _is_ my home, Uchiha. What cha going to do about it if I don't leave?"

"Hn. There's nothing much I can do." He shrugged, still glaring hard at Sakura but she didn't seem to flinch.

"Aw, you're so sweet as always, aren't you?" She said, shooting him a mocking grin.

"Not impressed." He spoke, adding a little grin.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, lighten up. I thought I've grown on you, broke down that entire barrier you put up. Now you want to go back?" Sakura spoke, each word shooting shivers down Sasuke's neck. "After all you went through to get me back last Sunday; I thought you'd have done it but apparently, you were a bit chickened out."

"Ohhhhhhh! She got you there teme!" Naruto shouted, breaking into a fit of laughter. "You actually went down to see her?"

"Hn. Just wanted answers." Sasuke sneered at him.

"Seemed you wanted more than answers, Sasuke kun." Sakura replied, giving the prefix of his name a little hint. If anyone was close to observing this scene, you would have known Sakura was winning again and that Sasuke's ears were turning a tint of pink.

"**What do **_**you**_** want?**" He finally snapped, glaring furiously at Sakura.

"There's only one thing that I want." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"Dazzle me." Sasuke said sarcastically, "What is it?"

.

.

.

"Your answer."

x-x

Sasuke stared at her in bewilderment, his cheeks giving a bit of a blush to it. He froze in place, speechless because for some reason he knew what she wanted. "What?"

"Just say 'I do'." The crowd of band mates hummed softly. A few placed their instruments in their mouths and started to play.

~Xox

"_Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me" _Sakura started to sing, surprising Sasuke once more. Naruto grinned ear to ear and hummed with the rest of the band mates. What surprised Sasuke the most was…? "_I love you…I do, I do, I do, I do, I do...!" _

"_I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it, don't you too?" Sakura walked up to Sasuke and circled him as her back up singers sang, "I do, I do, I do, I do, I do." _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke spoke, but Sakura only looked at him, ignoring her name whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Just think about it."_

_And yes he did. Sakura came in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck like she did the two nights ago. A trumpet played counting down the beats 3-2-1 allowing Sakura to continue. _

"_Sasuke, please show it," Sakura pulled away slightly, and pointed at him then at herself as she sang, "You love me, and you know it." _

_If you looked closely, this time a blush made it to Sasuke's cheeks. Everyone chorused in "Say I do…" _

"_I— I..." Sasuke looked around him as everyone even Naruto, his best bud nodded to him to say yes. "I can't."_

_Okay that wasn't the answer everyone especially Sakura wanted to hear. Dejected, much._

"_I mean…" Sasuke continued, lowering his voice to her level, "Not in front of all these _

_people."_

_x-x_

"**Didn't see that coming now did cha pig?" Sakura said on the phone with Ino. **

"**Neh, I might have had my own ideas…but you're the one who planned it." Ino replied back with bitter in her voice. **

"**Hey… pig, why are we talking on the phone when you're sitting behind me in a booth?" Sakura turned around and faced Ino's long blond hair.**

**Ino snorted, "Who knows?" She turned around giving Sakura a grin. "So you got what you wanted after all…do you feel like you won now?"**

"…"

"**Hm, Sakura?"**

"**Not really." Sakura leaned back onto the table, her eyes twinkling in thought, "Not yet."**

"…**what?" Ino raised a brow "Smells fishy."**

"**I've a few ideas up my sleeves, pig." Sakura laughed, "Only used for the common good."**

"**This doesn't sound like a happy ever after." Ino twitched her nose and gave Sakura a questionable, suspicious eye. **

"**Well, pig, it's because my story hasn't finished just yet." Sakura replied with a sinister look. "You'll just have to wait and see what will happen next."**

**A silent vibration buzzed in Sakura's bag, Sakura reached for it and read the text as Ino asked, "When is this plan of yours gonna start then?"**

**Sakura looked, "Starting tomorrow." **_**Right now, I have a date with Uchiha Sasuke.**_

x-x

**A/N: How was it? Interesting, boring for your taste? Well… please gimme a piece of your mind, accept any! = ] Thanks, and please review or gimme feedback!**


End file.
